Path to Requiem
by Caelum Lux
Summary: Twins, Roxas and Ventus, finally entered their school life together with their friends. What they thought to be their normal school life, would soon change as they are slowly pulled into being a part of something bigger and darker. Now, they will all try to survive the life of a student and the life fighting a common enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be my first fanfiction. So fair warning for my grammar since English is not my first language. Sorry in advance. If you are to send criticism, you are free to do so but in a respectful way. Also, it will have AkuRoku, Soriku, VanVen, TerraAqua, etc. as the endgame pairings.**

 **Disclaimer: This fanfiction is based from J.K Rowling's Harry Potter. Characters/places/events/etc. from Walt Disney, Kingdom Hearts, and Pixar will be mentioned and be part of the fic that are not mine to claim. It will also include some of my original characters. To repeat all, Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Pixar don't belong to me. The Harry Potter plot is only based so there are some similarities, yet there are also some differences.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **0-0-0-0**

 **Arc 1: Incunabula**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _ **The Key of Darkness approaches its course... to bring the dark age of humanity once more. The twin goldens, both chosen by fate, born to fight the dark enemy. But the dark one marks the other, the chosen Key of Destiny.**_

 _ **Through love and hate creates another, chosen by fate to fight with the chosen's warriors. This child made by love and hate, shall defy its master. By love and hate, this child was made, shall deny its master...To follow no one, but his own reflection.**_

 _ **Dawn and Twilight destined by fate, even if only one shall remain. It's very destruction, the final piece... to finally rid of the dark enemy.**_

Blue eyes slowly opens as he sees the place surrounded by darkness. Then a bright pure light surrounds him as the ground below shows many figures of the people that he'll soon meet.

Roxas notice his brother in one small circle along with some of his friends all visible within the portraits. He could see his form that seemed to be in a deep sleep. In his hand, his very own keyblade.

But the other half seemed vague. A figure was also there with the same pose, but it showed no one. Roxas observed the mysterious figure beside his own glass, wondering who the person could be.

"Hello?" Roxas called out.

 **"I'm here."**

Roxas turned and saw no one, but the voice called out once more, **"You can't see me, but I know that you can feel me."**

Roxas was confused, but decided to talk to the voice instead, "Where am I? What are these?" He looks down at his the form of himself and his friends.

 **"It's your heart. These people are those who will be connected to you in the near future."**

"But..." Roxas paused as he saw the blank figure beside his own form, "Who is that?"

The voice didn't answer. Instead, three pillars surfaced up revealing three objects by its pedestal. A sword, a staff, and a shield.

 **"Pick one."**

Roxas at the pedestals and observed the objects around him, "What are these?"

 **"This will determine your own path. But in order to chose one and gain another, you must sacrifice one to obtain all."**

"Oh..." Roxas gave a nod even if he was still confused.

 **"Remember, Roxas, there is power within you. But only you can know its true form. This will be your strength so choose well."**

The voice didn't utter anymore and all was silent. Roxas then took the chance to walk on the first pedestal. There lies the shield.

Roxas touched it and the voice resonates within his ears, **"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all."**

The blonde nodded at the information and puts his hand away. He went toward the staff and touched to hear its core, **"The power of the mystic. Inner strength it wills. A staff of wonder and ruin."**

 _'I'm starting to see which is not something that I wanna take.'_ Roxas thought as he went to the sword.

With a touch of his hand, the voice called out, **"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage it shall give. A sword of terrible destruction."**

Roxas nodded as he finally went back to the center. He looked up and called out the voice.

"Hey, I have already chosen what to pick."

 **"Very well. What will you give for your chosen path and for you to gain the other?"**

"Mystic, I'll give that up."

The shield and the sword turned into a small ball of light as it floats towards Roxas. It all went into his heart as the staff and the pedestals disappear from sight.

 **"The path of the warrior, with the ability of the guardian. You have set your own course. I wish you luck for your journey, Roxas."**

"Wait!" Roxas called out from high above, "Who are you? Why do you know me?"

 **"...I don't know as well, Roxas. I was wondering in the darkness, then I felt your light. You're like me, but stronger..."**

"What does that even mean?" Roxas tried to call out once more, but he saw his body slowly becoming transparent.

 **"You're waking up... I hope to see you soon, Roxas."**

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **-Twilight Town, Foslux Residence-**

"Seriously, Roxas, WAKE UP!"

Roxas let out a yelp as he was pushed away from his bed with the blankets wrapped around his body. He stood up and glared at his other twin.

"Seriously, Ven, can't a guy get some sleep, here?"

Ventus, his younger twin by a minute, huffed and glared at his older twin, "It's already 10 am in the morning. Plus it's time for our keyblade creation ceremony!"

Roxas' eyes widens as he immediately untangles the blanket from his body, "Oh yeah! We're already 13! Sweet!"

"Yeah, you lazy butt, remember that Van already had his keyblade a couple of weeks ago." Ven utters as he watches his brother get dressed, "You would always tell Axel about it, and here you are being lazy."

"I just slept in late, last night!" Roxas huffed, "Look on the bright side though, we'll go to Disney's Awakening of Magical Students."

"Yeah, we'll be able to see Terra, Aqua, and even Axel!" Ventus beamed, "Even if they're a year ahead of us, they're excited for us as well."

"Can't wait for Axel to see my keyblade." Roxas grinned as he finished fixing his hair, "Alright. Let's go down and meet up with dad."

0-0-0-0-0

Vanus Foslux was a man in his early thirties with blonde spiky hair and green eyes. He's one of the head of the Department of Keyblade Secrets where they study the possibilities of every weilder and its blade. The world that they live in has numerous worlds connected into something bigger and the number of keyblade weilders grew numerously. With the help of many world leaders and brilliant minds, gliders, armors, teleportation devices, and many more were invented to produce a safe travel throughout many worlds.

Vanus is man appointed by the governors, he does his job well. But he still wouldn't trade his time for his twins.

Vanus smiled as he saw the family picture in his hands. Beside him in the picture was a beautiful woman with brown hair and blue eyes. In their arms were their bundles of joy, Ventus and Roxas. But a tragic event made his twins lose their mother at the age of one.

"Oh, if you could see them right now, Rosa." Vanus whispered as he admires the beauty of his wife, "They're thirteen now and their keyblades will resurface. Both of us blessed our sons to have it and I know that they'll use it well."

"Dad!" Vanus saw his twins running down the stairs in excitement. The older man laughed at their antics.

"You know, I could scold you for running down the stairs, but I'll make it an exception since I know what it is today." Vanus laughed as he ruffled their hair.

"Wait, you won't go to work?" Roxas asked, his eyes glittering with happiness.

"Why of course, Roxas." Vanus grinned, "It's a special day for my boys and I want to make sure that I'll be there to see your keyblades."

"Alright, dad!" Ventus whooped, "It won't get you in trouble, right?"

"Nah, they could kiss my ass for all I care." The older blonde laughed, "If they said that they're professionals, all of them can handle a day without me."

The twins both high fived in excitement, "Yes!"

"Alright, sunshines. Great your mother first then have some breakfast. We have a lot to do, even with getting some school supplies." Vanus utters as he pours them some orange juice.

The twins nodded as they ran toward the altar where some offerings and incense are present. But in the middle is a picture of their dear mother, Rosa Foslux.

"Good morning, mom!" The two of them greet in a bow, "Today is that day!"

"We'll be getting our keyblades now, mom!" Ventus grinned.

"So we hope that you'll watch us. We'll make you and dad proud." Roxas said.

After a few prayers, they joined their dad for breakfast and some conversation between the family.

0-0-0-0-0

The twins admired the view from above while riding their dad's keyblade glider. Vanus' glider is styled as a motercycle with two seats attached for the twins. Ventus and Roxas both grinned at the thought of having their own keyblade gliders.

"You'll be learning all of this when you enter school in a few weeks. My last teacher was Professor Doofenshmirtz and I heard that he has retired already." Vanus told his twins.

"I wonder who will be our glider teacher then?" Ventus wondered as Roxas nodded.

"Well, Tadashi Hamada is also working in the same department as me. So from what I've heard, it may be his brother who'll be teaching you." Vantus pointed out.

"Wait, Hiro Hamada? But he isn't a keyblade wielder like his brother, right?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, but he knows a lot about gliders, heck, he and his brother made an exact replica of it. Besides, Hiro has already been teaching there for three years." Vanus answered back, "He had no complaints and a lot of them learned how to make or imagine their gliders. My previous professor was also like that."

"You're right." Ventus nodded, "Remember that he became Aqua, Terra, and Axel's teachers. You don't hear them complanin."

"Yeah." Roxas agrees.

Vanus smiles at his twin as he notices their excitement and curiosity for the upcoming school year, "There will be a lot of things you'll know in Disney. It's both for Keyblade wielders and non keyblade wielders. As long as you have magic and a strong heart, you'll get in."

"But there are three houses there, right? Guardian, Mage, and Warrior?" Ventus pointed out.

"Yes." Vanus nodded he continued talking, "Guardians are those who had the desire to protect and guide. Mage, the use of magic for wonder and knowledge. Warriors, the brave soldiers who fight for what's true and right. Different houses, but they have something in common."

Vanus closes his eyes as he held onto his chest, "They both use their heart as their guiding key."

Ventus and Roxas stare and understood every word with awe and fasination. Both of them are now determined to prove themselves to whatever house they will belong.

"I would be proud no matter what house you're in. Your mother was a Mage and I was a Warrior. In my younger years, I was a bit rash and stupid... but I was lucky that your mother fell in love with me." Vanus smiled at the fond memory.

Ventus and Roxas sadly smiled at the mention of their beloved mother. Both knew what horrible fate Rosa faced to keep the twin safe.

Both twins hardened their gazes as they knew who Vanus was talking about.

"Yes, him. But he's dead now. Let's just hope that it's for the better." Vanus tightly gripped thehandles of his glider, "Oh, we're almost there. Buckle up, boys, we're going to land."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **-Land Of Departure-**

After Vanus willed his keyblade to return back to normal and disappear, the twins stare in awe at the big castle in front of them. The older blonde laughed at his sons' enthusiasm as he leads them towards the castle.

"Merlin is already here along with Master Yen Sid." Vanus informed his sons, "They will be using some spells for your keyblades to come."

"Wait, do you mean Master Yen Sid?!" Roxas exclaimed.

"The Headmaster of Disney's Awakening of Magical Students?!" Ventus finished the sentence with the same shocked look Roxas has.

"Yes, he's always there to every ceremony. Master Yen Sid was also there when I was my keyblade got materialized." Vanus grinned, "Now close your mouths, boys. We must look proper as we are seeing the Keyblade Master himself."

The twins nodded as they followed their father inside. The castle was truly big and surrounding it were statues of different Keyblade Masters throughout the previous era. Ventus and Roxas soon glared at one statue standing tall to its pedestal.

"Why is he here?" Ventus glared at the statue, "After what he has done..."

"But he was a Keyblade Master, Young Ventus."

Ventus and Roxas turned to see the source of the voice. Yen Sid walked down the stairs along with Merlin, approaching the Foslux family.

"Keyblade Masters are always remembered, regardless of their deeds or power. It reminds us of stories and lessons that can serve purpose in coursing our own river." Yen Sid lectured as they both stood in front of the Foslux Family.

"Greetings, Master Yen Sid and to the Great Wizard, Merlin." Vanus bowed as the twins copied their father's action.

"Greetings, Vanus." Yen Sid returned the greeting.

"Nice to see that you're looking fine, Vanus." Merlin smiled, "Ah, I see that Young Ventus and Young Roxas have grown up. How time flies so fast."

Yen Sid nodded, "I'm sure it would be the proudest moment a father could have as well."

"Ventus and Roxas have been dreaming about this for their whole life." Vanus replied, "The moment the boys turned were born, Rosa and I knew that they would be strong Keyblade Wielders."

Yen Sid went forward and observed the twins. Roxas tried to keep his cool as Ventus fidgeted. The old Keyblade Master could see the determination within those blue orbs and nods.

"Usually, a Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony occurs during the age of eight. But these two are the exceptions. Only a mere baby, your ceremony was reckless, but it showed that they truly have the potential." Yen Sid smiled at the twins.

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid." Roxas and Ventus said in unison.

"Alright." Merlin called their attention, "We must move along and begin the ceremony. There will be a couple of younsters coming in in a few moments."

Yen Sid nodded as he urged them to follow. They all followed the Keyblade Master as they went up the stairs.

"Um, excuse me, Master Yen Sid." Vanus called him, "Is Master Eraqus with us today?"

"Oh, he said that he'll be attending something important. But he's kind enough for us to continue the ceremony without him." Yen Sid stated, "He also pointed out the same question to why you didn't continue your Mark of Mastery."

Vanus chuckled, "There are some important things that appeared in my life, Master. I'm already content with what I have rather to have that title."

"It's still open for option though, Vanus." Merlin said, "You're free to do it again."

"Wait! You almost became a Keyblade Master, dad?" Ventus asked.

"Of course, though I just dropped it all." Vanus then paused as he saw the dejected look of his sons, "Don't give me that look Ventus and Roxas. I already told you that my family is more important than some title."

"But, you could have been in a greater place, dad." Roxas pointed out.

They all arrived at the top but Vanus paused and kneeled in front of his sons. He looked at their eyes that reminded of his late wife.

"Roxas, Ventus, having you in this world made me realize a title even greater than being a Keyblade Master. Losing your mother is much worst than not becoming a Master. There are a lot of things more important than those titles, my sons." Vanus smiled as he saw the twin nodding.

"Put those frowns upside down. This is a day for joy." The twins nodded as they grinned. With a content sigh, Vanus stood up and led his sons to where the two great masters are standing.

"Now, Vanus, please stand beside us as we begin our ritual." Merlin instructed as Vanus followed in suite.

Yen Sid cleared his throat as he used his magic to conjure a symbol below the twin's feet, "This will awaken your keyblades. Just be still as Merlin chants the spell."

Roxas and Ventus stares in awe as the symbol below them. They weren't able to guess what Merlin was uttering as they felt something warm coming from their hands.

Ventus felt the wind surrounding him as it created a bright shining whirlwind. Ventus raised his left hand as the bright winds slowly formed a key. He held onto the handle and with a quick back slash, his keyblade showed his form.

"Wayward Wind." He whispered in awe.

Roxas saw the symbol below him changing its form into the same thing he saw in his dream. He then felt a string of light coming toward him and it tied onto his wrist. Numerous balls of light along with those mixed with the dark swirl around him, showing its beauty like stars above the skies. Roxas instinctively spread both his arms wide as the balls of light and darkness quickly took form of keys. As he held onto the handle, two keyblades appear and the spheres spread out away from him.

"Oblivion and Oathkeeper." Roxas utters as he admires his blade.

When the symbol disappeared, Roxas could feel numerous eyes staring on him.

"Woah! Two keyblades!" Ventus stares in awe, "Cool!"

"My, this is a rare occurence, Master Yen Sid." Merlin even had his eyes wide open at the events.

"Indeed."

Vanus quickly went to his sons and ruffled their hairs, "Nice Keyblades, boys. I could already tell that it's stronger than mine."

"Indeed."

They all turned as they heard Yen Sid clearing his throat, "Wayward Wind has chosen Ventus. It's core very light and powerful. Roxas has two blades choosing him. Oblivion, its core is dark and powerful. Then there's Oathkeeper, the opposite for your dark keyblade."

The twins grinned at their new keyblades as they admire the shape and form.

"Now, your keyblades are a part of you. Just will it to disappear and it will do as you wish." Yen Sid instructed.

Ventus and Roxas nodded and did a they were told. The keyblades in their hands disappeared.

"You have shown such exemplar talent and skills. With Merlin and your father as witnesses, Ventus and Roxas Foslux you are welcome to study in Disney's Awakening of Magical Students." Yen Sid congratulated them.

"Alright!" The twins cheered in unison as they high fived.

"Though I must warn you both, especially you Roxas. Yours keyblades are strong and it could lead you to many great things. The Dark Eye was one of them with a terrible deed, but great it truly was."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **-Union Cross Island-**

Union Cross Island is an island of numerous markets and stalls. But with the help of magic, the beauty of nature still remains. Products from different worlds came to this island to show and sell to different customers. It is also the place where their school supplies are selling.

After letting the light barriers off Vanus's glider and willing it to disappear, they now stroll onto the busy streets.

"Well, it's almost school season." Ventus sighs as tries to avoid some people from bumping him.

"Ugh, I smelled someone foul a couple of minutes ago." Roxas grumbled.

"Busy crowd, busy schedule." Vanus replied.

"Great Kingdom Hearts, it's the Foslux twins!"

Roxas and Ventus now stiffened when they noticed the crowd slowly gathering towards them.

"Here comes the paparazzi." Ventus muttered under his breath.

Vanus sighs, _'So much for normal shopping day.'_ "Ah good morning to you all, ladies and gentlemen." The older blonde civily greeted the masses.

Ventus and Roxas waved at some of the crowd. Even if they hate the attention, it would be better if they were to act as civilized as they can to the crowd.

"Reckon that they already have their keyblades, eh?" A man with a pirate outfit asked.

"They aready have theirs." Vanus replied, trying to already end the conversation, "But my sons are a bit shy to show it to them."

"Aw, we would hope to see the blades of the great Foslux twins."

Vanus's eye twitched, "Excuse us for a moment but my children and I have some errands to finish."

The crowd was about to spout another conversation when suddenly they felt something change the temperature.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, but all of you are distrupting our business here."

The Foslux family saw a familiar figure standing at the farther side of the crowd. A woman in her mid thirties with blazing red hair and green eyes.

"Good lord, it's Leila Flareian, the mayor and head business manager of Union Cross Island!" one of the woman exclaimed.

"She was know as the Phoenix Queen in the previous war with the Dark Eye!"

"Aunt Lea!" Ventus and Roxas exclaimed.

Leila huffed as she marched past the crowd and towards them, "Early morning and there's already a problem for you, Vanus."

The older blonde chuckled, "It's really a pain in the ass."

The red haired woman chuckled as she showed her flaming wings scaring majority of the crowd, leaving them alone.

"Alright, it's all settled." Leila grinned as the flow of the crowd returned to normal.

"Woah, your flame powers are still cool, Aunt Leila!" Ventus exclaimed.

"Aww, you still flatter me, little Ven." Leila giggled as she ruffles both their hairs, "At least those blockheads are out of your way."

"Thanks, Leila." Vanus grinned.

Roxas then interjects, "Anyways, where's Axel?"

Leila sighs and replies, "He's with his hotheaded father. Xeros apparantly asked for a father-son bonding, where they would find a place to let out some steam."

"So, they're wrecking havoc with flames and keyblades?" Roxas deduced.

"Exactly." Leila chuckles, "Apparantly they don't want to repeat what happened when half of our homes were burned and destroyed."

The twins nervously chuckled, "That's Axel for you."

Leila then accompanied them to Corona's Bookstore and Stationary as they all exchanged conversations. As they reached their destination, Leila decided that they should part ways.

"I still have some things to manage. There are a lot of idiotic baboons who couldn't would try to scam the customers and vice versa." Leila pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It seems tough to handle a whole island, huh?" Ventus asked.

"It sure does, but at least you get to keep some jerks in line. Plus bossing some of those douchebags around is my stress reliever." She chuckled, "Anyways, conratulations on getting your keyblades and being a part of Disney."

They waved at the red haired woman as she parted ways with the Foslux family. After that, Vanus gave the list of supplies to the twins, "I'll wait here while you get your books. Pick out some that you like as well."

The twins nodded as they enter the store. Numerous books and materials are present at every corner. Roxas and Ventus circled around the shop looking for their materials. They were almost finished when they noticed a boy with brown hair reading something from the shop.

"Hey." Ventus called out, "The shop said no reading."

"Oh." The boy noticed their presence, "Don't worry, I'll buy this. They allow me to buy three books of my choosing after I completed my book list."

The brunette then closed the book as he reaches out for two books from the shelves, "Here's the book of Magical Properties and Spells. One of the books needed for our year."

He put the books at their respective baskets and smiled, "So you're like me, right? First years?"

The twins nodded, "Disney?"

"Yes, I'm also going to Disney." He then offers his hand, "I'm Sora by the way."

"I'm Ventus Foslox, call me Ven."

"I'm Roxas Foslux and I'm older than him."

"For one minute!"

Sora chuckled, "I can see that. I'm sure that I'll be able to handle which is which. And I know about you two, but don't worry. I'm not interested in making both of you uncomfortable."

The twins brightened up at the response, "Thanks for understanding."

"No problem, goldies."

The twins chuckled at his answer. Roxas then replied, "Say, you don't have a sirname?"

Sora's eyes widens as he nervously chuckles, "Well -"

"Sora!"

The three of them turned as they saw two familiar figures entering along with their father.

"Ventus, Roxas!"

The three of them quickly ran towards the adults while carrying their supplies.

"Hey, kiddos, look who's with me today." Vanus pointed at the two adults.

"No way!" Ventus exclaimed.

"Master Eraqus and Ansem the Wise!" Roxas exclaimed as well.

"My, it's the Foslux twins." Eraqus greeted the twins.

"I see that you've already met Sora. He'll be one of the students in Disney." Ansem said.

Vanus went to Sora and said, "I'm Vanus Foslux, I'm their father. Nice to meet you, Sora."

"Nice to meet you too, sir. Oh yeah, Ven, Roxas, they helped me with getting some of my supplies." Sora replied back.

"Why though?" The two asked in unison.

"Well," Vanus interjected, "They told me of Sora's predicament here. He's an orphan yet he's able to weild a keyblade as well. Master Yen Sid has given him an invitation to go to Disney as well."

"Not only that, Vanus." Eraqus replied back, "He is pretty knowledgable with the worlds and some of history. Thus, we decided to help him with his situation."

"There were some books that I could read about it. So it's not that hard." Sora sheepishly grins, "But still, having a keyblade is so cool."

"Yeah! Also, you should join us when we get to the lightrail train." Ventus said, "It's better if you join some familiar crowd, Sora."

Eraqus pats Sora's shoulder and nods, "He's right. I'm sure that you'll enjoy the ride. It seems that they want to be friends with you as well."

Roxa nods, "You could also meet our friends. They're nice and I'm sure you'll fit in just fine."

Sora smiles as he accepts the offer, "That would be great! Thank you, Roxas and Ven."

"No problem." Both of them grinned and replied in unison.

Vanus smiles at his boys, "Well, it seems that my twin sons have already made a new friend. Don't worry, Sora. I can assure you that raise them to be good boys."

"I'm sure they are, Mr. Foslux."

Ansem then glanced at the time in his watch and cleared his throat, "Best we get going. Even if Sora is our charge, there is still curfew in his orphanage."

"Hope that you also keep this a secret though." Sora utters as he looked at the twins.

"Don't worry-" (Roxas)

"Our lips-" (Ventus)

"-Are sealed."

"Thanks. See you all at the station." Sora waved at them as he left with Eraqus and Ansem after paying the supplies.

Vanus smiled at Sora's form, "He's a pretty nice kid. Treat him well, okay boys?"

"Yes dad."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Btw, I forgot to mention something about Axel s family. Sooo yeah.**

 **Xeros Thyeques (the e is silent) is Axel s father who took the Flareian surname upon marrying. A Keyblade Wielder who works for the Department of World Forces. Both a government and non-government agency where there are numerous knights (police) and Tanteis (detectives/investigators) work together for a common goal to all worlds. Xeros is a highly respected Tantei and Knight due to his deadly skills in combat and analytical mind, which no one can deny. His field can be both used for investigations and outfield works. But even with all his achievements, Leila would always say that he s a bit childish and sometimes rash and reckless.**

 **Leila Flareian was a noble at birth since her parents once owned the business of Union Cross Island as its mayors. Her parents never approve of Xeros being a part of the family, but both couples proved to be beyond the expectations of the family because of how well they can work together in smarts and combat. By the death of her parents, she claimed the title of mayor and manager of the Flareian business and married Xeros at the age of 18. She is the first in line of her generation to be blessed with the powers of Phoenix Flame. Thus, having the ability of flame manipulation and flight. She was called as the Phoenix Queen because of the wings she sprouts when flying, and that flames had mixture of red, orange, and gold when willed to manipulate for attacks or defense. She is a strict mother with a fiery temper. But her heart is still soft and warm when it comes to the person she cares about, especially her family.**

 **Axel also has a little sister named Ion Flareian. She took over her father s look who had jet black hair and brown eyes, but has a red strip of hair in her bangs. Opposite to her brother, she inherited her father s looks and her mother s personality. Her abilities will soon be revealed as she will be part of the story in a later date.**

 **Also, I decided to let Ventus use his keyblade by his left hand rather than the right. Without further ado, enjoy the chapter.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Arc 1, Chapter 2:**

The Foslux Family have arrived back in their home after a busy day of shopping for their school supplies. The twins immediately went to their rooms and put every bit of their stuff before going downstairs to help their dad with cleaning. Vanus released a tired sigh as he sat on the couch. But the smile on his face was still visible when he remembered the feeling of his sons finally receiving their very own keyblades. He could feel the power surging deep within them. Ventus is hailed as a Light Keyblade Wielder. Roxas is hailed as Grey Keyblade wielder.

Vanus had no qualms if one of his sons became a dark wielder. He would rather let them know that he'll accept them no matter what, even teach one of his twin sons that darkness is not evil as well.

The older blonde knew that Light and Darkness synchronized in harmony, but it all changed when the ancient Keyblade War occured centuries ago. It separated the two, creating numerous whispers and gossips about both sides. But Vanus was one of those people who would just believe things out of a whim even if he was hailed as a Light Wielder. He fully understood it all because his father was a dark wielder. Rosa was a Grey Keyblade Wielder. Discriminating the Dark Wielders would dishonor his father and his wife.

But the worry was still there and it edged his heart. Since Roxas may be able to wield some of the Dark powers, there might be those who will feel discomfort when seeing it. Vanus taught those boys to understand that it's not the power that can make you do bad things.

Vanus sighs as he noticed the twins going down the stairs. He would talk to them about something important.

"Ventus, Roxas..." He called the boys, "Can you two come here for a moment. There is something I would like to talk about."

The twins nodded and went to their father's side, taking their seat at the couch.

"Yes, dad?" They asked in unison.

"Well..." Vanus paused as he stares at his sons, who were waiting for his response, "There are things I would like to tell and clarify, just for you to be knowledgeable of the things around you."

The twins nodded as they listened to their father.

"First, it's about your mother." Their eyes opened wide when they heard the topic, "Her house was in Mage... she's the smartest and talented Keyblade wielder in her peers. But... she was a Grey Wielder, like you Roxas."

"Dad, why does it sound like its bad?" Roxas asked, "It looks like that Mom sounds awesome if she's that great."

Vanus chuckled, "Oh yes, she's an amazing woman alright. But know this, my sons, people still fear for the powers of Darkness. Your mother, being Gray was also feared. She can control both her Light and Dark side, making her strong and sometimes unpredictable."

"So some people hate her just because she's Grey? Or that she has Darkness within her? Van is like that yet he's awesome and cool at the same time." Ventus uttered.

"Majority of the Warrior House do, since it's basically the house of pure Light Wielders." Vanus sighs, "But I am friends with her and I would never let house rivalries ruin the fondness I have for your mother."

"You would always chose her over your house..." Ventus pointed out.

"Yes. I would always. But Xeros and Leila are friends with your mother and they are from Warriors."

"There is still some hope after all." Roxas chuckled, "Oh yeah I remembered something. Axel's house is Guardian. But it has a bad name and he didn't told me why."

"Oh..." Vanus let out a sigh as he continues, "It's because... that was Xehanort's house. His actions gave the Guardian house a bad name."

Ventus stiffened at the mention of the madman. He gazed onto his older twin and saw Roxas' gaze hardened.

"Why did he do it, dad?" Roxas asked, hiding the pain in his voice, "Why did he killed mom?"

"...He was after you two. I was there but Xehanort managed to knock me out of the house. I was struggling to get in because I know Rosa was with you. But your mother was very brave to protect both of you."

He stared at his boys as he gently ruffle their hair, "Through her protection, the killing spell rebounded. We didn't know who casted it... but as soon as Master Yen Sid and the authorities came, something appeared on the wall of our previous home..."

"A prophecy..." Ventus gasped, "And it talked... about us..."

Vanus nodded, "It was supposed to be one of you... but no one knows who rebounded it. But the worlds dubbed you both as the Destiny Twins."

"So..." Roxas paused, unsure what to say, "We're the only ones that survived that spell?"

Vanus didn't respond, but the twins knew the answer for themselves.

"Your mother and I love you, Ventus and Roxas. If I were in there, I would have sacrificed my life as well." Vanus smiled as he held their shoulder, "But fate has given me a chance to raise you and give you both a normal and better life I could afford for both of you."

"You didn't let us experience that kind of life..." Roxas smiled, "You gave Ventus and I a life we would never trade."

"Mom was really brave... we miss her, but Roxas and I know that mom really thinks of us before herself..." Ventus slowly shed a tear.

"It was all Xehanort's fault." The twins said in unison.

Vanus hugged both his sons and soothe them to calm, "I know and I wish that he should stay dead."

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **-Central Station-**

The Foslux family arrived at the station as they also noticed some of the families escorting their children to the same train the twins will take. Numerous students send their final goodbye to their parents, others are chatting with other classmates, and some are putting their stuff at the compartment.

Vanus assisted the twins in getting their stuff sorted out inside the train as they noticed that it will soon leave the premises.

Ventus and Roxas stared at the large train that can contain numerous students. Vanus noticed their fascination and patted their shoulders.

"That train there is conjured with powerful spells to take you to Disney Town. It will have some stops since Twilight Town isn't the only place where Keyblade Wielders reside."

"Woah." Ventus and Roxas gasped in awe.

"It will be a long trip." Vanus sadly smiled as he stares at his sons, "I can't stop you two from going. But... please be careful, alright? Send me as many mails as possible. Travel Mails tend to be easier since not all worlds have computers." The twins nodded and chuckled at their father's antics.

They heard the final call of the conductor. Vanus gave Roxas and Ventus one last hug before parting, "Don't get in trouble, boys. If needed, just don't get caught."

"Yeah, we'll make sure." Ventus laughed.

"We're gonna miss you dad." Roxas said.

"I'm already missing you. Now run along, the train is about to leave."

Ventus and Roxas gave one last hug to their father then ran towards the train entrance. Vanus waited until he found his sons inside one of the compartments. With a heartfelt smile, he waved at his twin sons as the train slowly moved.

Soon, Vanus could only see the small figure of the train as it goes farther away from Twilight Town and with a bright flash, the train disappeared.

"Be safe, my dear sons."

0-0-0-0-0

Roxas and Ventus admired the stars from the skies as the train moved on its pace. Every star twinkled symbolizing the life of every world there is.

"To think that those stars represent our worlds." Ventus muttered as he continues star gazing.

"Yeah, it's truly amazing." Roxas nodded in agreement, "But still, this compartment is pretty big."

"Yeah, it's like it could fit around fifteen people!" Ventus exclaimed, Also, Sora promised that he ll be here with us.

Maybe he s in another station. Roxas pointed out, But yeah, it may be nice to finally be with him earlier than expected.

I m sure he ll find us. Ven cheered, "Anyways, we haven't seen Terra, Aqua, and Van entering the train."

"Oh yeah," Roxas' eyes widens, "Now that you've mentioned it, we didn't even bump right into them -"

"Oh, thank god we finally found you!"

The twins turned as they heard a familiar voice entering their compartment. Roxas and Ventus smiled at the sight of Terra Lupane, Aqua Rainfall, and Vanitas Shadelight entering.

"Aqua, Terra, and Van!" The twins greeted.

"Well hello, Ven and Roxas." Aqua greeted back as the three of them took their seats.

"We decided to try and find you since grumplestiltskin here is worried that you missed the train." Terra chuckled as he points at Vanitas.

"We've been at this station earlier than the both of you." Vanitas grumbled, "Besides, even earth boy here got his panties in a twist when he couldn't find both of you."

"Shut up, Van. You know that Aqua and I are older than you."

"No offence bro, but I really don't care~"

The other three just laughed at their antics. Aqua took the chance to calm the two boys before continuing their conversation.

"So, what Keyblades did you both get?" Vanitas asked as he summoned his keyblade, "It's a dark one, I called it Void Gear."

"Void Gear? That seems a bit harsh?" Ventus pointed out.

"It's the first thing that popped in my mind." Vanitas shrugged as his keyblade disappears, "So, what are yours?"

Terra nodded, "Yeah, Aqua and I are curious as well."

Ventus summoned his keyblade first, "Mine is called Wayward Wind, a Light Keyblade."

Aqua noticed how Ventus was handling his Keyblade, "You hold yours in reverse? That's pretty uncommon."

Ventus shrugged as he spins his keyblade, "I just feel comfortable with this style." He then willed his keyblade to disappear.

"I guess it depends on the wielder." Aqua nods as she understood his reasoning, "Anyways, why don't you also show yours, Roxas?"

"Yeah!" Ventus enthusiastically nods, "His is pretty cool! Come on, show it!"

Roxas sighs at his brother's enthusiasm as he stood at the center.

"Wait, why are you standing u - Holy Master of Masters, two!?" Vanitas shrieked as he saw two keyblades within Roxas' hand.

"W-whoa..." Aqua couldn't find the words at what she's seeing right now.

"Okay, I know you twins are strong... but damn Roxas, that's too much." Terra chuckled but still had that fascinating glint within his eyes.

Roxas smiled as he explains his keyblade, "This white one here is called Oathkeeper, a light keyblade. Then the other is called Oblivion, a dark one."

"So you're a Grey Wielder." Aqua deduced, "I've always heard that a keyblade can be both light and dark, I just didn't expect it to be two."

"And you call my keyblade harsh! His is even called fucking "Oblivion"!" Vanitas exclaimed.

"Dude, you just dropped the f bomb." Ventus chuckled.

"I drop the f bomb anytime I want, Venny~" Vanitas replied back.

"You can't really stop his mouth. He doesn't have any filters!" Vanitas then smacked Terra's arms from the comment.

"Alright, give it a rest. Axel will be with us in a couple of minutes." Aqua informed them.

"Oh yeah, he said that he has to travel to Traverse Town since there were no train stations in Union Cross Island." Roxas said.

Ventus then nudged Roxas, "He also said that he'll be bringing someone as well. I guess it may be a friend of his."

Terra looked at the window and saw star quickly being approached near, "Hey, I think that's Traverse Town."

They looked at the window as the train was engulfed with a bright light. The starry skies changed into the sight of Traverse Town. Roxas grinned with glee as they quickly arrive at its station, signaling their temporary stop for new passengers to enter.

"I can't see Axel!" Roxas whined as he looked through the windows.

"It's a sea of crowd, Rox. ." Vanitas scowled, "Seriously, he'll be here soon."

"Hey, Axel is one of Rox's best friends. Let him be excited." Ventus scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, wait for the flamehead, and let your twin get excited. The black haired teen mocked.

Without anyone noticing, they heard a knock from the compartment door. They all turned as they saw a mop of red spiky hair along with a black haired girl beside him.

"Yo, Axel's finally in the house." He grinned as the two of them entered the compartment.

"Finally, you're here, jalapeno." Vanitas grumbled.

"Is that your way of saying I'm hot?" Axel winked, "I'm flattered but not interested in you, emo nightmare."

"So now you're dreaming about me? Disgusting." Vanitas let out a disgusted whine.

"Alright boys, knock it off. Axel hasn't introduced us the girl beside him." Aqua inquired.

"Oh yeah." Roxas smiled, "How about we introduce ourselves first. Hi, I'm Roxas Foslux and this is my twin, Ventus."

"Call me, Ven." The younger twin grinned.

"Aqua Rainfall, nice to meet you."

"I'm Terra Lupane."

"Vanitas Shadelight, remember that."

The black haired girl smiles at their introduction, "Nice to meet you all. I'm Xion Asteriane."

She then extends her right hand as it revealed her keyblade*, "You may be hoping to see my keyblade. This is Twilight Horizon, a Light Core."

"Woah!" Every one of them stares in awe.

"Heh, not as awesome as mine!" Axel gloats as he summoned his keyblade*, "Eternal Flame, baby. This fire burns as hot as mine. Be sure to get it memorized."

Roxas grinned, "Heh, two can play that game."

He then summoned his two keyblades as he formed a battle stance.

"Woah! So cool!" Xion gasped in awe.

"Zeus' bollocks, two!?" Axel exclaimed which caused Roxas to smirk triumphantly.

"What an early start to gloat with your keyblades." Vanitas mumbled.

"Give it a rest, Van." Ventus chuckled.

"Alright, Axel, stop before you burn the whole compartment down." Aqua scolded.

"Yeah, you don't need your mother to know that you had another case of property destruction." Vanitas snickered.

"Boy, did Aunt Leila had a fit when you wrecked your own home." Roxas cackled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The stop for Hollow Bastion ended as the train ride continues its journey to Disney Town continues. The group bought some food from a floating Moogle shop for them to eat at lunch. The group continued to converse in some interesting topics when they heard a knock from their compartment door. The door opened revealing two girls with blonde and red hair, and the other, a silver haired teen.

"Hey, do you mind if we sit with you?" The girl with red hair asked, "It's actually four of us, but one of us had to buy some drinks."

"Sure, no problem." Aqua nods, "Anyone else have any objections?"

No one argued which made the two girls smile.

"Alright, you can sit wherever you want." Roxas smiled as he urged them to sit.

As soon as the three found their seats, another knock was heard. The door opened revealing the same teen they saw from Union Cross Islands. In his hands were some food and drinks for the four of them.

"Sora!" Ventus and Roxas grinned as they saw him.

"Ven, Roxas!" Sora grinned, "It's a small world after all!"

Sora sat beside the silver haired teen and gave each of the food. Before any questions though, the group decided to say their greetings and introductions and their keyblade at the four newcomers before they could introduce themselves.

"I'm Namine Lightheart and I'm Kairi's young twin sister." Namine greeted as she raised her right hand, revealing her keyblade, "I wield Diamond Dust, a Light Keyblade."

"I'm Namine's older twin, Kairi Lightheart and I'm the wielder of Destiny's Embrace. I'm also a Light user."

"Riku Guardium. I wield Way to Dawn and a Light Wielder."

"Well I'm Sora Souti and I'm a Grey Wielder." Sora then let his keyblades appear in both of his hands, which shocked everyone, but Riku, "I have a Light Keyblade called Kingdom Key and a Dark one called Keyblade of Hearts."

"You're like Roxas!" Axel exclaimed, "He also has two keyblades as well!"

The four of them dispersed their keyblades as Sora replied, "Then I'm not the only Grey wielder here. Nice!"

"It sure is, Sora!" Roxas grinned until he later realized something, "Oh yeah! Um, Sora, is it personal to ask about well..."

"Why I have a surname?" Sora finished, "Don t worry, it s fine to ask."

"Wait, what do you mean, Sora?" Aqua asked.

Riku gazed at the blue haired teen with a cold glare, "He's an orphan, got any problems?"

"Riku, play nice." Sora shushed him, "Its fine The orphanage just gave me a last name so it doesn t raise any suspicions and asks questions."

"O-oh I m sorry if I asked, Sora, Riku." Aqua apologized.

"It's alright, Aqua. Riku is just like that since he's my childhood friend."Sora grinned, "We also know Kairi and Namine since we met them once, when they were on a vacation in Destiny Island."

"It's really a small world." Kairi giggled, "Namine even remembered the time when we met them."

"Yeah, Riku was holding Sora while glaring at us. Some might find it scary but we find it cute and funny." Namine let out a soft chuckle.

Terra then interjects, "So, Namine and Kairi are from Hollow Bastion."

The other twins nodded, Kairi then said," And we also saw Sora and Riku together from the station. We decided to join with them while finding a compartment."

"Well look how it turned out." Vanitas mumbled, "Looks like I'll be stuck with the lot of you for six years."

"Guess again, you ll be stuck with us for the rest of your life, Van." Ventus chuckled, "Don't forget about reunions."

"Davy Jones locker, suck me now." Vanitas grumbles, "Anyways, since we have five new faces here, best you get on my good side and we ll have no problems."

"Same as me, Shadelight." Riku replied back.

"I can see that they re getting along." Xion chuckled as she points at both Riku and Vanitas, "Is this normal for them to be grumpy?"

"Unfortunately." Sora and Aqua both answered in unison as they sipped on their drinks, "You ll get used to it."

Xion decided to change the topic, "Anyways, since Axel, Aqua, and Terra are second years, what are your houses?"

'I'm from the house of Mage." Aqua instantly replied.

"Guardian." Terra replied after swallowing his food.

"Same as Terra. You and Ion know that." Axel points at the older brown haired teen, "Oh yeah, Ion is my little sister. She ll be joining us next year."

"Oh, so there's no one in the group who's in the Warrior house." Xion hummed, "Well I kinda liked to be in Mage. I like books and I find spells more interesting."

"Same." Kairi and Namime answered in unison.

"Would it be great if we were in the Warrior house, Ven?" Roxas smiles at his brother.

"Yeah! We would be the most awesome keyblade wielders there." Ventus grinned as the twins high fived.

"Wherever Sora is, I'm good." Riku casually replies back.

"I'm definitely going to be the first Dark Wielder to ever land in Warrior." Vanitas uttered as the group incredulously looked at him, "What? I have heard of many egotistical bastards in that house. It would kick them in the nuts if I m there."

"Vanitas, no." Ventus deadpanned.

"Vanitas, yes." The black haired teen grinned, "So, brown haired porcupine, any thoughts?"

"My name is Sora." Sora deadpans.

"Who cares, dude. You re a part of the group and I always make nicknames." Vanitas replied back, "I even call Ven "Sunshine Idiot" sometimes.

"Hey!"

Sora sighs as he ignores the new nickname, "Well I have no specific choice. Whatever the decision is, I'll just stick to it."

"That s right." Aqua nodded, "Remember that you all don't make the decision. It depends under the magic of the Three Good Fairies."

"I've read about them." Xion instantly interjected, "Their names are Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather."

"Well someone did their research." Aqua smiled, "Maybe you'll be in Mage at all."

"Yay!"

The group silenced when they heard the announcing spell that the train will soon arrive at Disney Town. They quickly finish their meals and wait for their actual stop.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **-Disney's Aw** **akening of Magical Students Station-**

By the forests near its school, the train stopped on its final course. Numerous students with their robes on got out of the train. Many reunited with familiar faces while others stopped to take a picture of the scenery. The first years were only seen wearing a white long sleeved collared polo. The robes and the school tie will soon appear after its sorting.

The uniforms only required the robes, the upper part, and the tie to be unified according to the houses. The bottom part will depend on the students if they were to pick pants, appropriate skirts, or appropriate shorts.

As the group got out, only Axel, Aqua, and Terra wore their uniforms while the others merely chose their bottom part clothing and some white collared long sleeved polo.

"Alright, finally standing!" Axel sighed in relief as he stretches his limbs.

"Feel relief right now, Axel. But I hope you finished the homework Professor Robinson's Math Homework." Terra grins in delight at Axel s utter despair.

"Can you not remind me now? I still have like, three days!" Axel exclaimed.

"Just ask Aqua if you need some help." Terra pointed at their blue haired friend.

"But I expect some effort from you as well, Axel." Aqua sternly replied back.

"Yes mom."

Namine, Kairi, and Xion giggled at their senior's antics. Sora, Riku, and Vanitas chuckled at Axel's despair. Ventus and Roxas shared their sympathy to the older red haired teen since both of them share the hate and detest to that subject.

"There are Maths!" Ventus exclaimed.

"Oh dear, Neptune, not again." Roxas groaned.

"I never thought that there would be a lot of subjects in this school." Sora hummed, "I thought it would be more on keyblades."

"Yeah, but from what I ve read, Disney wanted to make sure that the students are well educated to some factors as well. Along with the culture and history of different worlds." Xion answered.

So it s not only for brawns, Sora. Riku grinned, You gotta have some brains as well.

"Hey! I can handle subjects as good as you!" Sora pouted, "You may be smart, but I don't fail my lessons back at home!"

"Yeah, yeah." Riku ruffled his hair, "Besides, we have a lot of company right now. We could always ask for their help."

Aqua smiles at Riku's words, "Well said, Riku. Since everyone is a part of the group now, we stick together no matter what."

"In other words, all of us will graduate!" Axel grins, "No one gets left behind, got it memorized."

"Ugh, not one of those catchphrases of yours, Flamehead." Vanitas grumbled as everyone continued to walk towards their school.

"Wait!" Namine exclaimed as everyone turns to look at her, "Aperio, Camera!"

With a flash of light, a camera appeared in her hands which caused everyone to show their awe and fascination.

"Woah, Namine, that s cool!" Xion exclaimed.

Namine blushed, "Well, mom taught us some spells and it s the first one that I picked up. Also, it s our first day together, why not we make some memories?"

Roxas and Ventus answered first, "That's a great idea, Namine!"

"Woah, we didn't even thought of that in our first years." Aqua chuckled.

They all hurdled together as Namine set the timer of the camera. Ventus had to drag Vanitas to join them before the timer began to count down. The camera then automatically floats to a perfect distance as it prepares for the capture.

"Alright, everybody say Disney!" Namine grinned.

"Disney!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **-Corridors-**

Terra, Aqua, and Axel soon separated from them as they entered the school. The first years were gathered in the corridors, awaiting for the instructions. Many were talking about how the sorting would occur, some just chose to mingle about other things. Sora, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Ventus, Vanitas, and Xion decided to just stick together while waiting.

"Well, we know how the sorting would occur." Kairi shrugs, "So, it s pretty much not scary at all".

"Yeah." Sora nods, "Though I wonder how."

"We'll just have to find out, I guess." Ventus said, "Dad didn t mention something about how the Three Fairies would do it."

"Yeah, and even if we go to different houses, we'll still stick together." Roxas grinned as the others nod their heads in agreement.

"Well, Triton's beard, it's the Foslux Twins!"

The group turned to see a teenage boy with blonde hair but is covered with a black tuque. The blonde pushed Sora away which Riku quickly caught him before falling. Xion, Namine, and Kairi immediately glared at the other teen's disrespectful attitude. Vanitas decided to observe the situation.

"The name's Seifer Almasy." Seifer arrogantly grins as he inches his face near the twins.

Ventus arches an eyebrow while Roxas glares at the taller blonde. They both look at their friends who were also glaring at Seifer's back.

"Pleasure." Roxas answered back while hiding the disdain look he has, "You pushed our friend."

"Oh, him? I didn t even saw that shrimp when I came to you." Seifer smirked.

 _'Shrimp!?'_ Both Ventus and Sora exclaimed in their thoughts.

Xion and Sora did their best to stop Riku from assaulting the tuque head teen, as Kairi and Namine tried to calm him down. Vanitas snickered at the sight of Riku's face.

"Hehe, look at that." Seifer points at Riku, "He can't even control himself. I don t know why you would associate to those shrimps. But I can show you how to be strong like me."

Seifer extends both his hands at the twins. But Roxas and Ventus merely looked directly onto his eyes and said, "We appreciate the gesture, but we know that we re friends with the right sort."

"So, Seifer -"

" - Thank you -"

" - For the unwanted attention and gesture."

Ventus and Roxas pushed Seifer away as they went towards Sora and the rest. The girls were able to stop Riku, but it doesn t mean that his glare didn t disappear that quickly.

"He didn't need to push Sora." Riku uttered as Roxas and Ventus joined them.

"That guy's a jerk, Riku." Xion replied, "Don't get him under your skin or he'll just win."

Sora sighs, "Great, another jerk that I have to watch."

Nah, he's a jerk that we'll have to watch. He kinda offered us his friendship, but we left him hanging." Ventus chuckled.

"Nice, that'll get bowl head that we don't accept jackasses." Vanitas smirked," As much as I both hated and enjoyed a friend of mine being pushed, I just find him completely ...unlikeable."

"Really, unlikeable? Where's your vocabulary?" Roxas smirked which earned a smack from the golden eyed teen.

"He doesn't even fit in any of the words that are the same as hate!" Vanitas exclaims.

"Someone's losing." Sora smirked which earned a glare from the black haired teen.

"Zip it, Sorass."

The students suddenly silenced themselves when they noticed an anthropomorphic mouse heading towards them. Many were breathless him as they recognized who he is.

"That s Mickey Mouse!"

"The teacher and head house of Warrior!"

Xion then leaned to them and said, "He's also the King of Disney Town. King Mickey almost became the headmaster, but he chose Master Yen Sid instead."

Mickey chuckled as he asked for the students to keep quiet, "Alright, settle down folks. I know that you've heard about me but I would prefer if you would call me Professor Mickey. I am merely a teacher and not a king in this prestigious school."

Everyone nodded as they kept their attention towards him. Mickey then continued, "The sorting will start now, but I would like to tell a few introductions since you're all new here. There are three houses: Guardian, Mage, and Warrior. There are individual and house points that will determine your grades as well. The top 20 students per year will be awarded, as well as the house cup winners. So I want all of you to treat your housemates, classmates, and schoolmates well."

"Yes, Professor Mickey!"

"Good." The mouse smiled, "Also, in terms of points, you won't know if you re deducted or added since we tend to keep silent about it."

Mickey then opened the doors towards the Great Hall which caused everyone to gasp in awe. There were numerous tables but it was arranged in accordance with the house. Floating white lights were up above the ceilings as it lights up the whole room. At the front and center of the hall were the teachers of various subjects.

"Alright, fellas, follow me." The students followed Mickey as they were taken at the center.

The group then saw Aqua waving at them when they were looking at the Mage table. When they turned their heads toward the Guardians, Terra and Axel were waving towards them. Sora then caught their attention as they saw the light above sparkling towards them. There, the Three Good Fairies had their entrance as they stood at each side. Fauna at the middle, Flora at the right, and Merryweather at their left.

A scroll then levitated towards Mickey. As it unrolled itself, the mouse began to call their names.

"Almasy, Seifer!"

The tuque head teen confidently strides towards the middle. The fairies then fired their magic towards the teen and it didn t take any second till his robes and tie turned red.

"Warrior!"

The Warrior table cheered as Seifer ran to his new housemates.

"Great, if I were in Warrior, I would have to deal with that dumbo." Vanitas let out a exasperate sigh.

"Asteriane, Xion!"

Xion smiled at her friends as she walks toward the center. With the same ritual, it took a whole minute before her robes turned blue, "Mage!"

"Aqua seemed happy that she has someone to talk to." Sora said as the others nodded.

Mickey called some students for the sorting until it finally reached the F letter. Ventus and Roxas both exchanged glances as they wait for their names to be called.

"Foslux, Roxas!"

Roxas nodded as he walks towards the aisle. But he could hear many whispers around him which made his brows furrow.

"That s him!"

"Roxas Foslux, one of the Destiny Twins!"

"I wonder what house he'll get."

Roxas let out a deep breath as he saw the orbs of light circling in his body. Out of nowhere, there were voices that echoed in his head.

 **"Hmmm I see he doesn t fit in my house."** The blue light with a male voice said as it soon disappeared, leaving only the yellow and red orb to observe him.

 **"Very difficult indeed. Seems like he'll be hard to sort."** The red orb with a feminine voice giggled.

 **"Young Roxas, you met someone from your dream now, we will give you the freedom to let your heart choose your own course."** The yellow orb with a wise masculine voice said.

Roxas remembered the dream he had from before. He looked at the house of the Warriors as he remembered what his father said about them. With a determined look, he answered.

 _ **"Time for a change of tradition."**_ Roxas spoke in his mind.

The yellow orb disappeared as the red orb changes his uniform, showing the colors of red and the symbol of the Warriors.

"Warrior!"

The teachers were beyond shocked at the sudden change. They would always take note of the student s aura sign, and the whole staff knew that Roxas was a Grey Wielder. The whole Warriors clapped as one of the Destiny Twins landed on them.

Roxas smirked as he walked towards Seifer and whispered, "For the record, I'm a Grey Wielder."

As he immediately took a sit beside a guy who is also a first year. He has black hair and blue eyes. He grins and offered a hand, "I heard what you said to that guy and I don't care. You ve got some guts stopping that arrogant prick."

Roxas accepted the gesture and grinned, "Same, Roxas Foslux."

"The name's Zack Fair. Pleasure to meet you."

"Warrior!"

Roxas noticed his twin brother running towards him and said, "Looks like we're together after all!"

"Yeah!" Roxas grinned as he introduced Zack to Ventus.

The sorting continued with Riku being chosen for the Guardian house. They saw a small smile forming on his face as he met up with Terra and Axel. Roxas and Ventus weren t surprised when both the Lightheart twins were picked for the Mage house.

"Shadelight, Vanitas!"

Vanitas walked with a smirk on his face as Ventus cheered for him. But the twins and Zack heard Seifer belittling their friend.

"Oh look, a Dark scumbag."

It took a lot of self-control for Ventus to not pounce and shove his keyblade on Seifer s butt. But when they heard Vanitas being chosen for Warrior, they cheered while the bullies grimaced.

"Looks like I'm true to my word." Vanitas smirked as he sat beside Ventus.

"Oh yeah, this is Zack. Don t worry he's nice." Ventus said as he points at the other black haired teen.

"Hmm I guess he's okay with my list."

After a few students were sorted, it now landed to Sora.

"Souti, Sora!"

Ventus, Roxas, and Vanitas looked at each other as they eagerly waited for the sort. Roxas eyes widens when he noticed the duration of the sorting was as long as him. The three orbs haven't even disappeared yet.

"Warrior." It was Sora who announced it as the orb landed towards him, changing his uniform to its red glory.

Vanitas smirked as he saw Sora running towards them, "Looks like we can wreak havoc at their stupid tradition. Two Grey Wielders and one Dark? This shit is gonna be awesome!"

Sora chuckled as he took a seat beside Roxas, "So much for pure light members."

"Zack Fair, by the way."

"Sora Souti."

The sorting soon ended as Yen Sid stood by the center. Every single staff and student silenced themselves as they await for the Headmaster to speak.

"Welcome juniors and seniors to Disney's Awakening of Magical Students. A school for talented individuals with different attributes, talents, and skills that many would find extraordinary in the eyes of many."

Seifer snickered at the talented part, but they chose to ignore him.

"As you all know, we pursue the meaning of unity. So For Mondays, Fridays, and Sundays, those are the days that you are seated with your house. The rest however, are the days you get to meet many new faces from different houses. You will be taken to your dorms by your house presidents as your head house will hand you your schedules."

Yen Sid introduced the teachers behind him, "For the first years, here are your teachers. First, we have Professor Mickey Mouse. Head of Warrior and teacher for The Art of Combat and Weaponry."

Mickey stood up and waved at the students.

Then we have "Professor Donald Duck, Mage House s Head. He will be your teacher to your Property of Magic lessons."

"You said it." Donald nods.

"Then we have Professor Goofy Goof, head of the house of Guardians. The teacher and manager for History Classes."

"A-hyuck." Goofy chuckled.

"Professor Milo Thatch for Language and Literature of Worlds. Professor Cornelius Robinson for Math. Physical Fitness is Coach Phil. Potions and Crafts is Professor Ansem s line of teaching. Then finally, your teacher for Strategy Against the Dark Creatures, will be Claude Frollo."

The students applauded at their teachers as they were all anxious and impatient for their class to start. Yen Sid continues to introduce some teachers. The twins however didn't applaud as they noticed something off. Roxas started to get dizzy which earned the attention of Sora.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Sora."

Roxas however noticed Sora s gaze onto one teacher. It was as he was observing one of the teachers from the front.

"Whatever that is, it's not friendly."

Ventus then whispered, "Wait, you can sense something too?"

"Comes with being Grey I guess" Sora shrugs.

It didn't took long for the food to arrive as many students dig in. The twins and Sora just shrugged as they also ate some food for themselves.

Today marks the start of their school years.

0-0-0-0

 **A/N: For Axel's keyblade, it's from DDD and Xion's form is from her boss battle in 358/2 Days. Yes I made it a Keyblade.**

 **It's friggin hard to edit especially when you first saw your posted chapter without any quotation marks. ughhhh!**

 **Any questions?**


End file.
